Colors of the Wind
by Britty Bee
Summary: Hermione always knew her sexuality, but she never let the people of Hogwarts know. And now Ginny is questioning if her and Harry are really meant to be together forever. Set 5th year, no Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, but I really wish I did.

HPOV

I stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express, blocking out the world mentally. To the wizarding world I was the 'know it all granger'. At home I was a totally different person, strange to believe I was actually popular before I left muggle schooling to come here.

Looking back at my friends whom I shared the compartment with, Ron sulking in the corner as Lavender 'not so discreetly' passed by the window again. Harry and Ginny on the other half of the compartment, fighting, and their newest lovers spat. Ginny glanced at me from the corner of her eye, as if seeing my eyes pass around. Her bright red hair was in a simple fishtail braid on the side of her head, her bright eyes shooting daggers at Harry.

As the train grew closer to Kings Cross, I pulled the letter I had received a few weeks ago from my purse.

_Mi, _

_ Guess what! Your parents let me use the owl to send you a letter. I just wanted to let you know I have giant plans for us this summer. I even convinced your parents to let us go on a shopping trip to Paris. I love your parents so much more than your dear Aunt Gertrude. Seriously Mi, she got another cat, it's at eleven cats now. This one is named Eyeball… that woman needs help. _

_ But, back to the other great news! Your parents, who love me so much more than my mother ever would. Have agreed to let me pick you up from the station, so Miss Granger, be ready to hug your amazing cousin when you come home. At platform 9 ¾ we shall meet. We really to miss you when you're away at school Mi. _

_ Hugs and Kisses!_

_ Pattycakes _

I didn't notice Ginny's eyes on me as I folded the letter back up into a tiny square. Ron spoke up before she could.

"Hey 'Mione, what's that letter? I see you reading it all the time. Boyfriend back home?" I elbowed him in the side.

"No, it's actually my older cousin Patrick. He's picking me up from the train station."

"Can we meet him?" Harry piped in, wanting to meet someone new. He never liked all of the publicity for being 'The boy who lived'.

"Sure Harry, I'm sure he would love to meet my friends. My parents even told him how to get into the platform." Ginny's soft voice spoke up.

"Am I still able to come visit whenever?"

"Of course Gin! Floo over whenever you want. Sorry boys, my dad would probably have a heart attack if you stepped through the floo." The boys understood now, they were not allowed over my house. Which... I never told them the whole truth.

The train skidded to a stop at the platform, as excited as I was; I was the first person out of the cabin and running towards the platform. Hagrid had already put my trunk on a trolley as well as Crookshanks in his cage right on top.

"Have a good summer Erminie." I gave him a small smile pushing the trolley to find Patrick.

The platform was crowded with students and families. I searched for his familiar brown hair, almost as unruly as mine.

"Mama Mia!" I heard his voice cut through the crowd. I found his face, but to find that his hair was a bright shade of purple.

"Patty!" I jumped into his arms for a hug, "What the hell did you do to your hair?!" I could hear Harry and Ginny's arguing coming closer. Patrick set me back on the ground, a slight blush on his cheeks. "I'll explain later, now introduce me to your friends." I smiled looping my arm with his.

"This is Harry and Ron, my friends since first year. And this is Ginny, Ron's younger sister." He smiled at everyone shaking Harry and Ron's hands. When it came to Ginny, he picked her up and spun her around in a hug. "It's nice to finally meet the beautiful Ginerva Weasely." Ginny looked up at him with a goofy smile after he had put her down. "Now if you'll excuse us, Patty and I have to go do some talking. Bye guys!"

We left Kings Cross and while we were in the car Patrick turned to me.

"So they still have no idea you're a lesbian?"

AN, so I haven't written fanfiction in years. Yes this story will eventually turn out Ginny/Hermione, if anyone has ideas, feel free to leave them in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter, yet again.

GPOV

As we said goodbye to Hermione we went to go find Mum. When we found her, she scanned us with her hawk like eyes. "You're too thin, come and hug me." She enveloped them in a tight hug. "Let's get you home, your brothers and father is excited to see you." They left through the floo and arrived back at the burrow.

"Mum, if you'll excuse me I'm not feeling well. I'll be down when dinner is ready." I spoke softly before running up the stairs to my room, my solitude. A picture of Hermione and I sat on the bedside table. Her hugging me close and sticking her tongue out every few seconds.

"Hey Ginny, you okay?" Fred, my favorite brother knocked at the door.

"I'm okay, come in if you want." I sat down on the edge of the bed still holding the frame close to my chest. He slipped inside and sat next to me, a protective arm around my shoulders.

"Harry said you've been acting strange. Want to talk about it little sis?" I sighed, looking down at the frame and running a finger softly over Hermione's face. "How's Hermy? She not visiting us this summer?" I shook my head no, "She is with family, told me I could visit whenever I wanted."

He nodded pulling her into a tight hug, "Everything will work out little sis. Just have to let Harry go easily. Let's go downstairs; I'm sure dinner is almost ready." We stood up and I rubbed my eyes. "But Gin, wait a little before going to see Mione... don't want a jealous boyfriend." I followed him downstairs and to a giant family dinner. It passed by quickly; I kept to myself and looked down at my plate. Harry kept trying to get my attention and I told him I still didn't feel well.

After dinner I said goodnight to everyone, Harry caught me before I went upstairs. "Night Ginny, I love you."

"N-night." I stuttered out, turning around and running back up to my room. The picture frame was still sitting on my bed; I looked back at her face. She is the description of beauty. What if... I could convince Harry to break up with me? Or do I tell him that I'm interesting in Hermione. I am in love with Hermione Granger, the bookworm, and she barely even knows I exist. I cuddled under the blankets and fell asleep holding the picture frame close to my chest.

The next morning Ron was banging at my door asking if I wanted to play at the quidditch pitch. I groaned and pushed the blankets away. Sitting up and wiping the sleep out of my eyes I went and got dressed. Harry kept staring at me from across the breakfast table. After breakfast I went and got my broom, stepping on it easily I flew to the top of the pitch. Enjoying the slight breeze flow through my hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the complete silence, well, for as long as it lasted. Harry joined me at my side.

"Why haven't you talked to me?" He nudged me with his elbow.

"I'm… thinking about things Harry."

"Like us?" I nodded, looking back to the forest. Wishing I could just go hide there.

"Yea… It's just… I don't have romantic feelings for you anymore Harry." He nodded sadly and flew back to the bottom, effortlessly stepping off of his broom. I imagine that he left; I just kept sitting on my broom, wishing Hermione was here.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley... get your ass inside before I hunt you with a broom!" Mum must have heard that Harry left and maybe what I had said to him. I flew down and left my broom rested against the side of the house.

"What did you say to that poor boy?!"She was starting to get red in the face; she really did love Harry more than her own children.

"I broke up with him Mum."

"And why is that." I took a deep breath.

"I'm gay mum." I said softly, by the look on her face, I know she heard me.

"Get the fuck out of my house." She looked so disappointed. I walked over to the fireplace and yelled Hermione's address.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter, Snape would have lived.

_In the last Hermione chapter…_

_We left Kings Cross and while we were in the car Patrick turned to me._

_"So they still have no idea you're a lesbian?"_

HPOV

"I wanted to keep that part of myself at home; they don't need to know that." I attempted to explain to him.

"So, you're back in the closet Mi? I thought you were out and proud, like me." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I don't know Patty; it's not accepted in the wizarding world as much as it is here."

"I understand Mi, so… about that Harry. I'm assuming he's not into poufs."

"You can try; he is a very much pretty boy." He nodded, probably scheming in his mind.

We pulled up to my parents' house, I could see them peeking out from the window.

"Think they'll have a cake?" I asked Patrick jokingly.

"You know they always do Mi." I smiled getting out and grabbing my trunk, which I had placed a charm on it to make it lighter before I left school. Crooks was already meowing to get out of his cage, with a pinch of the bars he was jumping away and trotting towards the house. My parents opened up the door as we walked up the front walk, quickly enveloping me in their arms.

"We missed you Mia." I could see my mother's eye quickly fill with tears as she hugged me close.

"I missed you too mum." Then she passed me off to my father who gave me a tight hug, they were very glad to have me home. During the school year the only child they had to spoil was Patrick. We sat around the dinner table and I told stories of Ron and Harry's shenanigans of the year. As the night wore on, we decided to go shopping the next afternoon. My mum, Patrick, and I. Patrick stayed in the guest bedroom, which was pretty much his. I unpacked my trunk and slipped into bed. With the light off, I was out like a light.

The next morning, Pat was jumping on my bed to wake me up. "Miaaaaaaaa! Let's go shopping, Patty needs some new clothes." I laughed, pulling him down next to me.

"So, you never told me about your hair." He smirked.

"Well… there's this guy…"

"There always is, go on."

"His name is Charlie, and we've been seeing each other for a few months. If you want, we can go to the club tonight and you can meet him. He's the bartender."

"Yes! Let's go, I want to go clubbing." We stood up and I grabbed my clothes for the day then headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. When I came downstairs I heard the floo start to burn, I hid behind the wall and pointed my wand at the fireplace. Patrick had been sitting on the couch reading his latest romance novel when this happened.

"Ginny is that you?" He spoke softly; Hermione saw that Ginny was extremely close to bursting into tears. Pat stood and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Gin, what's wrong?" I asked, quickly running to her side.

"M-mum kicked me out." She sobbed into Patrick's chest.

"Why would she do that?" She looked me into the eyes, and spoke the few words I thought I would never hear from her lips.

"I told her I was gay." After those words slipped out she burst into louder sobs. I joined the hug and pulled her close.

"You can stay here Gin, borrow Mia's clothes, you can even come to the club with us later." Patrick led her to the couch and I handed her a few tissues. Ginny gave us a small smile she was already lightening up.

"Mia, breakfast is ready. Ginny have you eaten?" My mother's voice drifted from the kitchen.

"I've eaten, thank you Mrs. Granger." Ginny followed us to the table and I ate my small breakfast.

"Ginny, want to come shopping with us? You can stay here if you want to." She smiled, "I'd like to join you if that's okay Mione."

AN, each chapter will be switching back and forth of the POV's. As well as a short recap from the previous chapter of that character. Have a great day, and review!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter... Still. Sadface.

Previously…

_"Mia, breakfast is ready. Ginny have you eaten?" My mother's voice drifted from the kitchen._

_"I've eaten, thank you Mrs. Granger." Ginny followed us to the table and I ate my small breakfast._

_"Ginny, want to come shopping with us? You can stay here if you want to." She smiled, "I'd like to join you if that's okay Mione."_

GPOV

Hermione's family was always so welcoming when I visited; I was never prejudice against muggles. With all of my father's crazy inventions, I actually found muggles quite interesting.

"Ginny why don't you run upstairs to my bathroom and shower, you smell like quidditch." Mione smirked, pushing me upstairs so she could plan out my outfit. She knew I never liked to dress up; I was very much a tom boy at heart. When the water was the perfect temperature she left me alone pointing me to where the towels were kept.

Under the warm stream of the water, I finally took the time and thought about what had happened so far today. I lost my boyfriend, lost my family, and told everyone I was a lesbian. The tears started back up quickly, I backed into the tile of the shower as gentle sobs overtook my body. As my thoughts kept racing, my sobs eventually got louder and I was shaking on the shower floor. I heard Mione's gentle knock at the door.

"Gin, is everything okay?"

"No, it's not." I could see her from the crack in the curtain, stripping down to her undergarments before joining me on the shower floor. The constant tears in my eyes were the only thing stopping me from staring at her chest.

"Talk to me." She gently pulled me into her arms; I ignored the feeling of our almost naked breasts being pushed together.

"I've lost everyone. I don't even know the first thing about being gay. All I know is that, I have never been attracted to boys. I fooled around with Lavender once, but she assured me that it was normal to feel that way."

"You're not alone Gin, you have me, and my family." She grabbed for the shampoo and started to lather it into my hair.

"Stand up with me and I'll help you get cleaned." I nodded and she led me under the spray washing the soap from my hair. Her body was just so close to mine, I could barely resist reaching out to bring her closer and touch her. She started on lathering in the conditioner; I could feel her body almost pressing against mine.

"T-thanks Mione, but I have it from here." I nervously mumbled out, almost shoving her out of the shower.

Hermione was straight; she always had the boys chasing after her but wanted to focus on her studies. Even if she was interested in girls, I doubt I would ever have a chance with that goddess.

Turning off the water and wrapping myself in a towel, I went back into her room. On her bed, almost as if she planned this, were a short pink mini skirt and a black shirt.

"Mione…" I groaned, I could hear her laughing manically from the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

Still, I don't own.

_Hermione was straight; she always had the boys chasing after her but wanted to focus on her studies. Even if she was interested in girls, I doubt I would ever have a chance with that goddess._

_Turning off the water and wrapping myself in a towel, I went back into her room. On her bed, almost as if she planned this, were a short pink mini skirt and a black shirt._

_"Mione…" I groaned, I could hear her laughing manically from the hallway._

HPOV

As I left the bathroom I couldn't stop thinking about having her naked body so close to me. Ginny was a baby gay, she was way too new to even hit on. Plus, we have been best friends since 3rd year! I changed my wet undergarments and put on the clothes I was wearing earlier, some short shorts and a blue flowing top. This is one of the main reasons I enjoyed being back in the muggle world, I could wear any color I wanted without being told I was supporting another house.

I sat on the couch leaning into Pat for support while I thought, "Mia... why is your hair wet?" He teased me, like always. Patrick was the first person who I came out to, he was sure of his sexuality the second he hit puberty, me, it took a while. I did not have many friends in primary school, so when it came to puberty, when everyone else started having crushes on boys, I did on girls. Patrick found out one night in my 4th year, when we snuck some liquor from my parents' house, and camped in the backyard.

When I heard Ginny come down the stairs, I had to look. I had chosen that skirt, just so I could see her legs. And wow, her legs were almost like ivory. She threw a comb at me,

"Mione, will you do that braid you tried to teach me?" I smiled and she sat on the floor next to the couch. One of the biggest things I loved about Ginny, wait, love? Scratch that, one of the best things I like about Ginny is her hair. In the mornings it can be almost as wild as mine, but with some work, it's beautiful. As I finished the last part of the braid, I asked if she was excited to go shopping. She only knew so much about the muggle world and was always willing to learn more.

We all packed into my mother's car, Ginny and I in the back and Patrick in my mother in the front. Patrick was already bribing my mother to buy him something. As Ginny cuddled up to my side in the car, I caught my mother's eyes in the rear view mirror. A year or so after Patrick knew I was gay, I told my parents. Since it is becoming such a popular thing in the muggle world, they were happy for me. But, as the parent s of a bookworm, they also bought me books on the subject. That's how I became happy with my sexuality, and when I decided to hide it from the people of Hogwarts.

"Mia, we should take Ginny into Victoria's Secret, I'm sure she doesn't want to share your underwear and bras all summer." My mother said, leading us into the mall. We looked around the store, before I asked Ginny what size she was.

"They come in sizes? I don't know Mione, mine has been growing with me, Mum charmed it." I shook my head, guessing that she was a C, I handed her a few bras and ushered her into the fitting rooms.

"Having fun?" Patrick asked from behind me.

"I guess, I just… don't want to try anything with her. She just came out; this could all be a mistake." He hugged me close.

"There's no mistake the way she looks at you."

Ginny came back from the fitting rooms saying that the bras fit; while she was trying them on I found the matching panties in her size. "Let's check out and move on!" Patrick said happily.

As we walked the mall, Patrick, of course. Wanted to go into a lingerie store, not because he wanted something, because he wanted to tease me even more.

"What, getting something for Charlie?" He shook his head.

"Nope, a present for you." I knew my cousin and his scheming mind. When he walked out and handed the bag to me, I knew what was in it before even peeking inside. A vibrator.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry potter... still.

_As we walked the mall, Patrick, of course. Wanted to go into a lingerie store, not because he wanted something, because he wanted to tease me even more._

_"What, getting something for Charlie?" He shook his head._

_"Nope, a present for you." I knew my cousin and his scheming mind. When he walked out and handed the bag to me, I knew what was in it before even peeking inside. A vibrator._

GPOV

I gave Mione a questioning look as she blushed peeking inside the bag Patrick bought her. Something muggle I guess. We quickly moved on to the next store, and before I knew it, I had a whole new wardrobe for when I stayed at her house. Her parents welcomed me in so easily. We left the mall and headed back to Mione's house. When we got back to the house, Hedwig was waiting for me by the kitchen window.

"Gin, it looks like Harry wrote you." She handed me the letter, but I pushed it away.

"Can you read it?" She nodded, opening up the parchment.

_Ginny,_

_ I admit, it's very hard to understand. I returned to the house a few hours, after I had cooled down. Your mother, is very distraught, but refuses to speak about you. Ron explained to me what happened, when did you figure this out Gin? You've seemed to always have a boyfriend, plus the crush you've had on me since you were ten. _

_ I agree with you Ginny. The relationship wasn't working out. I guess I should confess something too, I'm gay. I'm not trying to steal your thunder, but… I have been feelings things towards Ron for a while. However, seeing how your mother rejected you, which I am sorry about. I'm staying closeted. If you need anything from home I can drop it off, and maybe... you can have Mione set me up with Patrick?_

_ Love, Harry. _

"Well, you know it's a bad relationship when both parties are gay." She chuckled; I just looked at her stunned.

"Should we write back?"

"Do you need anything from home? Or do you want to set him up with Patrick? I know the thing between him and Charlie isn't too serious."

"I guess I need my trunk, school stuff. Maybe we can invite him to the club tonight?" She smiled brightly, handing me some parchment. I wrote him a quick reply, and we went upstairs to put my clothes away in her room.

"Mi, what do you wear to a club?" I asked, sitting on her bed.

"Let me figure it out, I want to invite some of my muggle friends with us tonight too." She pulled a muggle cell phone out of her pocket and called a few of her friends.

"They will be over in a few hours, for now, let's figure out what to wear. Then I'll do your makeup." She said, she was so beautiful when she was excited.

She went over to the closet and started throwing things onto the bed, Patrick joined me sitting on the bed and we spoke quietly while Mione went through her closet. He watched my eyes, as they followed Mione.

"How long have you liked her?" He whispered to me.

"First year, the way she just enveloped herself into her studies that's when I noticed how beautiful she was. There was another girl for a little, but I never thought about being a lesbian. I understand now, that liking girls is just a part of me. It's not something I can push to the side and date boys. I want Mione." He wrapped an arm protectively around my shoulders.

"Good answer. So I hear that ex of yours is coming tonight. Tell me about him."

"Well... I know both sides of him. The one who will do anything to protect those who he loves. And the cocky side of him which believes that he is the best thing in the world. He's very shy, but maybe you can get him out of his shell. I would love to see him drunk."

"Patty! After the club we should camp in the backyard. I'm sure Dad would set up the tent for us." Hermione yelled as she closed the closet door.

"Mia, I'm right here. Volume." He grumbled before going downstairs to ask my parents.

She pulled out a few outfits and handed them to me, "Go try them out and show them to me. Show me every one." She said sharply and pulled out her own outfit. I looked down at the outfits in my hands once I was in the bathroom. Things I would never guess of her owning. I put on the leggings and tight top and went out to show her. Her eyes raked up and down my body.

"You're wearing that tonight."

AN, so I just wanted to clarify some things. Ginny still has no idea that Hermione is gay. But maybe she'll find out at the club?


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry potter

H POV

As I started working on my makeup, Ginny and Patrick went downstairs to wait for Harry. Looking through my drawers I found a purple crop top and some skinny jeans. Paired with black combat boots, I was ready to start on my hair.

"Gin, do you want me to do your makeup?" I called downstairs, listening for a reply.

"I'm fine Mione, hurry up and let's go!" She sounded so excited. I put on some dark eyeliner and ran downstairs; Harry had come through the floo while I was getting ready.

"Mione, you look hot." Were the first words out of Harry's mouth.

"Thanks Harry, but I think you should be saying that to my cousin." I smirked, looping my arm around Patrick.

"Are we ready? The girls will meet us there." Everyone nodded and Patrick ushered us into his car. The drive to the club was about a half hour, since we lived along the city. We parked a few blocks away from, Athene the 18 and younger club. There wasn't much of a line, so we got in quickly.

"I'm going to go say hi to Charlie, I'll meet you on the dance floor." Patrick yelled at me. I pulled Ginny onto the dance floor, where my other friends were waiting.

"Gin, this is Leanne and Jessi. I used to go to school with them." Ginny said hi, and then the music started up. Leanne pulled Ginny on to the floor and Jessi took me.

"You like her." Jessi whispered in my ear, I nodded. "Ready to make her jealous?" I pinched her arm, "No... It's not like that."

I looked over at Ginny, and to my surprise, she was grinding with Leanne. "Yea, let's make her jealous." Jessi smirked and pulled my body tight against hers. Her knee pressing between my legs, I ran my hands down her back. "Partner switch!" Jessi called to Leanne, before I knew it Ginny was in my arms.

"Having fun?" I murmured in her ear as I pulled her close.

"Tons." She ran her hands down my back, touching my butt lightly. Her face in my shoulder, and before I knew it she was kissing my neck.

When did Ginny have enough courage to do this? Wow, it feels good. I pressed my knee between her legs and heard her groan in my ear.

"Tease." She mumbled in my ear.

"I could do much worse babygirl." I whispered huskily in her ear. Our bodies still swaying with the music. I looked down and saw her staring at my lips, as our lips got closer, almost touching.

"Mia, Charlie wants to meet you!" I reluctantly pulled myself away from Ginny. An apologetic look on my face. "Go dance with Harry." I said to her, my body missing the loss of contact.

I grabbed Patrick's arm, pressing my nails into his skin. "Mi, I know you want her, but as far as she knows, you're straight." I understood, slightly hating myself for forcing that on her. He dragged me over to the bar where a short guy with purple streaked hair was.

"Charlie, this is my Mia. Anyway she can flirt herself into getting a drink?" He smiled a cheeky smile and shook his head. "How about water?" I smiled winking. I looked back to Patrick before going to find Ginny, the bottle in my hands.

"Hey beautiful" A man's voice said from behind me, arms pulling me into his… ummm..yea.

"Excuse me?!" I turned around backhanding him across the face. He looked pretty older to be in an eighteen and under club. The alcohol very prominent on his breath and with a quick knee to the groin I went to find my Ginny.

When I found Ginny she was sandwiched between Jessi and Leanne, well, at least she wasn't shy about her sexuality. As I got closer, I gently pried Ginny from them. I pulled her into my arms, swaying to the music. "I'm back." I purred into her ear. "Did you miss me?" She asked, running her hands down my back. "Terribly." I laid butterfly kisses along her neck.

"Mione... can I kiss you?" She whispered so softly in my ear, I had to double check that I heard her right.

"No need to ask." I brushed my lips with hers, nipping the bottom lip and then kissing her firm on the mouth.

"Mione… are you gay?"

"Mia baby, we have to get out of here. Charlie is getting a little jealous of my Harry. Like, baseball bat jealous." Patrick pulled us out of the club, we left with a quick wave to Leanne and Jessi.

AN Sorry I haven't written in a while. My birthday was the tenth, so I was busy, ya know, 18 and everything. I've gotten so many good reviews from you guys. Always willing to accept ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own harry potter.

GPOV

I clung to Hermione's hand as Patrick pulled us out of the club, I could vaguely hear someone screaming Patrick's name. As we walked to the car, I noticed, she never let go of my hand. Was she gay? She danced with other woman tonight, but I also saw men looking at her. The car ride back to Mione's was pretty quiet, Harry and Patrick still flirting in the front seat.

Back at the house, she gave me some pajamas to change into, telling me that she would meet me outside in the tent. I looked down at the clothes in my hands, a pair of shorts that barely covered me and a tank top, why did she always give me such revealing clothing? After I changed, I found Harry coming out of the downstairs bathroom; we talked while walking to the tent.

"Having fun with Patty?" I nudged him, noticing the blush spread across his cheeks.

"Oh shush, I saw Mione kiss you." I bit my lip, the kiss replaying in my head.

"Harry, do you think she's gay? She's never told us anything, but I've never seen her actually date a boy at school, she told Viktor Krum no." He shrugged and we approached the tent. We let ourselves in, Hermione and Patrick were in a similar position, and her head on his shoulder and they were whispering. When we came in, she looked at me and smiled brightly.

"Who's ready to party?" Patrick asked, taking a bottle of vodka from behind him.

"Truth or dare and every turn we take a drink?" Mione asked, opening the bottle and handing it to Patrick, he was to go first.

"Mia, truth or dare?" He asked after taking a drink, I could tell she was thinking hard.

"Dare." Patrick looked so devious.

"Kiss Ginny, not one of those tiny kisses, knock her socks off." He smirked. She leaned closer, her hand gently touching my cheek, her lips touched mine softly before she nibbled my mouth, and I couldn't help the moan that came from my throat. She pulled back; we both had the biggest blush ever. Patrick handed the bottle to her and she took a drink, cringing slightly.

"Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why didn't you break up with Ginny before, when all the fighting started?" That question had also been in my mind for a while.

"Because… Everyone expected us to marry right out of school and pop out hundreds of Wealsey children." Hermione and I both nodded, understandingly completely. Now it was Harrys turn.

"Patrick, truth or dare?"

"Dare baby, I'm not shy."

"Kiss me." He almost moaned out, I looked at Mione who was trying to hide her laughter. Patrick pretty much tackled Harry to the ground kissing him. I pulled Mione into my arms, kissing the top of her head.

Harry and Patrick... finished a few minutes later. Both breathless. Patrick took the bottle once again, "Ginny, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you in love with my cousin?"

"Yes." Hermione didn't look that shocked when the answer came out of my mouth, almost as if she brushed it off without even caring. I took the bottle, taking a big swig.

"Mione, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you gay?"

She sighed, looking down slightly. "Yes, technically I've been out in the muggle world since fourth year, but I never wanted to tell anyone in the wizarding world. And then you came along." As she looked up, I could see the hope in her eyes. I handed the bottle over, she took a few gulps. The bottle was almost done.

"Gin, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Tomorrow, I want you to write your family. See who is willing to accept you the way you are. I know the twins will probably accept, I just… want a solid answer before we start anything."

"The twins know already, they've known since I hit puberty. But I'd do anything for you Mione." She handed the bottle off to Patrick and kicked them to the other side of the tent. She took out her wand, I'm assuming she casted a non-verbal silencing spell.

I laid down on the sleeping bag, opening it and offering it to her.

"Do you really want to be with me?" I asked self-consciously.

"Yes baby, you are… everything I have ever wanted and more. I want you in my life the way you are, and more. This whole summer, I want to wake up next to you; I'm in love with you." I hugged her tightly, blinking the tears away. This was a dream, that's the only logical way.

I kissed her softly before cuddling into her side, enjoying the warmth of her body. Falling asleep next to my true love.

AN still no idea how many chapters there will be, probably want to incorporate Ginny's family. Two chapters in one night, you guys must love me. Those who review, I want to thank you so much. Since posting the last chapter I have gotten at least three reviews. You guys are amazing.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter

H POV

I could hear the birds chirping from outside the tent, my head felt like shit. I snuggled further into the warm body next to me, the strong arms pulling me closer. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw that beautiful red hair and a smile on her sleeping face. Taking this chance, I ran my fingers slowly around her face, her prominent cheek bones and perfect pink lips.

"No wake up." She grumbled, cuddling into my armpit.

"Then who am I going to kiss good morning? Harry?" I murmured into her ear, tucking some hair behind it. I pressed a quick kiss to those beautiful lips. It still felt so surreal, just a few hours ago, she had no idea I was even interested in woman… and now. Her hands started to explore down my torso, her thumbs gently pressing the outsides of my breasts.

"Gin, we should wait. Family first, love." She grumbled, finally opening her eyes.

"Can I at least kiss you?" I raised an eyebrow, before leaning down for another kiss. It was so easily to get lost in her embrace, it was… perfection. Ginny Weasley is perfection.

"Come on, mum always makes muffins after I camp outside. You will love her apple muffins." I sat up, pulling her with me. "Mione, you are so bloody beautiful." She pushed me down with another kiss, her hands roaming my body. I ran a hand through her hair, her body was so athletic, and it was beautiful. My knee found its spot between her legs, as did hers. We both let out a moan into the kiss, not willing to let go, but both knowing we should stop.

We couldn't hear anything from the other side of the tent, due to the silencing spell. But as always, when Patrick woke up he would try to scare me by shaking the tent. Ginny grabbed onto my arm, a scared look on her face. "Don't worry love, it's Patty." I stood up, stretching out my muscles; during this I could feel Ginny's eyes never leaving my body.

"Breakfast time Mia." Patrick yelled from outside. Ginny and I left the tent a few moments later. Harry and Patrick still absorbed in their own world. I have to admit, they are very cute together. Patrick is just a few inches taller than Harry, but you can tell Harry is the more masculine one. We sat down at the breakfast bar, a basket of fresh muffins on the counter.

"Anyone want coffee?" My father asked as he walked into the kitchen, already dressed in his scrubs for the day. Patrick and I both mumbled yes. Ginny was next to me, scribbling on parchment, already starting to write those letters to her family. She would not let me read over her shoulder, probably for a good reason.

"Harry, are you going back to the burrow? Or should I have Hedwig sent these?" Harry motioned to the bird in the living room, perched on the end of the couch. Giving Hedwig a quick pet, she sent off the letters. I looked back to my parents, who oblivious to the world, were packing each other's lunches.

"Are you two working today?" They nodded and my mum spoke up, "We decided to do a double shift so we can spend all the time in Paris that you want to." They left shortly after breakfast was over, and it was just the four of us again.

"Mione! You have so many movies." Harry screeched from the living room, Ginny and I followed him in. He was already making a stack of movies he wanted to watch/steal.

"I'll make popcorn, put in the first movie." Ginny plopped down on the floor next to him looking at the movies. I put the popcorn in two bowls for the couples. Grabbing the softest blanket I could find, I sat down next to Ginny. Offering the bowl, I could tell she would already get addicted to it.

"Mione you ready?" Harry asked, his hand anxiously holding the remote.

"Of course," Cuddling into Ginny's side and watching the screen, Harry had chosen, How to train your dragon. Halfway through the movie, I heard the floo rumble slightly.

"Ginny, Patrick behind the couch." Harry and I yelled at the same time. Wands pointed towards the fireplace.

Molly Wealsey stepped out of the floo, just like nothing in the past few days had happened.

"Hermione, you are simply too thin. Eat more. Hello Harry, Ginny."

AN

Sorry! I know it's been such a delay. I start school/move in next week… yayy Baking and Pastry Arts Major. I will try to write at least one more before I move in. Reviews are love, and I want at least 5 before next chapter. Enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter

G POV

"Mum, what are you doing here? You kicked me out?" Harry and Patrick silently left the room, Mione never left my side.

"I got your letter, obviously." Her hawk like eyes watched as Hermione looped a hand around my waist.

"That letter was meant for dad, not you."

"Ginny, Will you just listen? I was confused when you said what you did. I snapped before I even understood the words you said. You are my daughter, and if that is how you feel, I will never hold you back. I won't lose my baby girl, just because of something stupid I said. Does Hermione make you happy?"

"Obviously."

"Ginny, come home." She begged holding her hands together, her eyes flashing between mine and Miones.

"Mum, I'm happy here. Nothing you say will make me leave. Maybe Mione and I can stop by before we go to the train station. I already have my trunk here, goodbye mother." I gestured to the floo, Harry and Patrick slipped back into the room, obviously have overheard the whole conversation. She just sighed and went through the floo.

Mione wrapped her arms around me the second my mother left. "Its okay princess, she accepted us." I was close to tears, and she knew me better then I knew myself. "Har, I'm going to bring Ginny upstairs. Keep watching the movie." She ushered me upstairs and into her bedroom.

"I love you Ginny." She murmured pulling me down next to her on the bed.

"L-love you too." I struggled to get out as she started to kiss down my neck, her hands gently running down my body, touching all the sweet spots. I rolled on top of her, my hands pulling up her shirt slowly. The tan skin of her stomach was so beautiful; as the shirt came higher I noticed she had a deep purple bra on. The beautiful laced contrasted against her skin so well. Lying open mouthed kissed starting at her belly button and moving up towards her breasts.

"Can I take your bra off?" I whispered, as she was between moans. She nodded, arching her back to help me unclasp it. With a flick of the clasps I had it off, her pink nipples already pebbled for me. I took one in my mouth and rolled it on my tongue. My hand found the other one, massaging it slowly, getting the feel of her body.

A knock at the door interrupted us, it was Patrick.

"Mione... your parents will be home soon." I looked at the time, it was almost eight o'clock.

"Patty, you cockblocker!" She grumbled, my eyes never left her beautiful breasts.

"Wait… there's cocks in there?! Can we join?" Patrick's laughter could be heard as he walked down the stairs.

"Before we have to hide those… can I just feel mine against yours?" I asked, shy for the moment. She nodded pulling my own shirt over my head.

AN Sorry for interrupting such a naughty scene. Patrick always needs to be there for all the good moments. Two chapters in and hopefully another one soon. And thank you guys for all of the reviews I got last night. Hopefully I can get another five before the next chapter?


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter... still.

H POV

After Patty interrupted Ginny and I we went back downstairs. My parents had just gotten home, and were obviously tired. A short conversation about our days, then they went upstairs to turn in for the night. Ginny followed me into the kitchen, her hands reaching out to hold me, in any way possible.

"Tea?" I asked, stepping out of her grasp one more time. She nodded, going over to lean against the counter. Watching my every move around the kitchen. I poured the two cups after the water heated, adding her preferred two sugars and a dollop of cream.

"Mione, question." She spoke softly, I could hear her coming closer.

"Gin, answer."

"Can I make you dinner tomorrow night? Could you possibly get Harry and Pat out of the house for a few hours?" I could feel her warm breath flow across my neck.

"Of course, I'll convince Pat to go introduce his mom to Harry. Poor Harry." She gave me a questioning look.

"My aunt is very… eccentric. She believes stones have healing powers and fairies live in her apartment."

"She sounds pleasant…" Ginny tried to hold a straight face for as long as possible, and then we both burst into laughter. I pulled her into my arms, inhaling the scent of her long red hair. We held each other tight for a few minutes, just enjoying the sound of each other's breathing.

"Don't hide your feelings from me angel." She whispered, I nodded cuddling deeper into her shoulder.

"I'll try not to; I'm just so used to hiding things from people. Especially things about my personal life or thoughts. Let's go up to bed baby girl." We quickly sipped down our tea, saying a quick goodnight to Pat and Harry and escaped into my bedroom.

"Hey Mione… you never told me what was in this bag?" Ginny asked, the pink bag dangling from her hand.

"Gin, lets save that… for another day." I attempted to grab the bag, but she turned it over. The vibrator fell onto the floor and started to buzz. Diving quickly to the floor I shut it off and hid it under my bed.

"What was that? I know it's a muggle device."

"Well in the muggle world… lonely woman use this to… help themselves." She still looked confused. "Gin, do I really have to describe it vividly? Might as well just show it on myself." I grabbed it from under my bed, twisting the end and pressing it against her leg. "Now imagine this… inside you."

"Can we try later?

"Really Ginny, no. At least let me court you for a little before we do the deed."

"Then, when we do…. I have a good charm in mind that might work on that." She had a devilish look in her eyes. I reached out and pulled her into my arms, snaking my hand up her back and unclipping her bra.

"It's bedtime princess. Maybe I'll make you breakfast in the morning, or take you out somewhere." She grumbled and I threw some pajama pants at her from her drawer, before searching for my own. I looked back, just in time to see Ginny pull her shirt over her head, her full breasts popping out of the unclipped bra.

"Mione, it's not polite to stare." She teased; I pushed her down on the bed. A knee between her legs and my mouth attached to a nipple before she could even say anything. As her moans started coming out, I pulled myself back.

"And I cannot control myself around you." I forced myself to turn away and go into the bathroom. After I splashed cold water onto my face, I prepared myself to go back into the room. When I returned I saw Ginny curled up in bed, the spot next to her open. As I got closer I noticed her eyes closed and her breathing deep.

"Good night beautiful." I whispered pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. Curling into her warm embrace, I fell asleep extremely fast.

AN Sorry about the delay guys, school has been busy. And you know, I do tend to have a life sometimes. I will work on a better schedule for updates, I promise. Reviews?


End file.
